


Love Yourself

by aliengirl327



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Canon Divergence, Choking, Daddy Kink, Doggy-kink, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Rimming, Self-cest, Selfcest, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Spanking, ballgag, degradation kink, suna rintarou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliengirl327/pseuds/aliengirl327
Summary: Suna seeks to have some fun after a breakup and finds more than he expected from an all too familiar face.-----------You’re—” Suna started to speak to the stranger, but was cut off immediately.“Don’t bother. It’s a long story and it gets boring fast. Let’s focus on you right now, Rintarō-kun.”Suna took a step back from the man, but the other Suna didn’t move. He took another long drag of his cigarette, and set it down by the sink. He didn’t look like he wanted to hurt Suna. At least, not in a bad way. This man had a presence. That attitude was… enticing. He had seen it before in previous partners, but never so early. He had to coax it out, ease them into commanding him. Suna bit his lip.“Rintarō-kun, lock the door and take off your jacket. There will be no interruptions.”
Relationships: suna rintarou/ suna rintarou
Kudos: 5





	Love Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jesshikur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesshikur/gifts).



“It’s over.” 

Eleven hours later and still the same two words. No new text, no clarification, no heartfelt apology, no added comments of spite or justification. Just, “It’s over.” It didn’t follow an argument that built to a tipping point. It was abrupt. The text right before it was from the previous day and all it said was, “u got my vball shoes?” He did not, in fact, have those shoes. After arriving at that familiar apartment, it was an hour of shouting punctuated with a door in his face.

Suna sighed. Relationships are a lot of hard work. He fell backward onto his bed, landing with a bounce, and ran his fingers through his dark hair. It was getting pretty long, but that’s the way he liked it. He held the phone up in front of his face again, then let it fall onto his chest as he stared at the ceiling fan slowly turning round and round. Round and round.

~~~  
The ball spun in slow motion in front of him as he turned, his back twisting as the muscles in his right shoulder tensed and released, whipping his arm forward as his body finally reached the peak of his jump. Sweat dripped down his eyebrows around his yellow eyes. His eyes were always narrowed in focus. Nothing escaped his watch when he was on his game. His focus was as tight as all the muscles clenched in his shoulder, forearm, calves, and ass.

Boom! The ball shot off his hand past the net, past the middle blocker, and down into the floor. It was over in a second. Suna fell back to Earth, still clinging to the fading rush of the score. He needed more. He didn’t hear his teammates congratulate him, didn’t recognize Washio’s hand slapping onto his back, or Komori apologizing for the low set. All Suna could think about was chasing that thrill. He needed some fun.

~~~  
The restroom light flickered out of sync with the pulsing bass of the music outside in the bar. Suna glanced at the sputtering light then back at himself in the mirror. His dark brown hair was still parted in the middle, though his bangs kept falling over his narrow eyes. He put his earrings back on after the game—two helix piercings sat on his left ear, while triangular dangles swayed from each earlobe. He wore a light beige blazer over a black wool turtleneck along with tight black rolled up jeans and white high top shoes. 

His expression was neutral, as always, and did not betray any hint of his hunger. He tugged at the dangle from his left ear, then winced. It was still sore. Good. He tugged it again, keeping his eyes focused on himself. This time he didn’t show any pain. His yellow eyes looked golden in the flickering light. He allowed a brief smile, before turning away from the mirror and heading out to the dancefloor.

The music hit his body like he was landing back on the court after a good jump. He didn’t dance or sway. He moved with intention toward the middle of the room, scanning for anyone exciting or delicious. The red light strobed overhead, allowing glimpses of faces and bodies all around him. To the right, a man in a red cotton blazer ran his hands over his chest. To the left, a lithe woman in impossibly tight jeans bobbed her head back, letting her hair fall over her face. Behind him, a group of three men had taken off their coats and thrown them onto a nearby table. Their eyes had the far-off blissful look of a good buzz.

Suna grabbed a beer, then returned to dancefloor. He stood still amidst the moving bodies, announcing himself with his calm. Someone would come to him. He took a sip, his eyes never leaving the crowd. The music skipped a beat and so did everyone else. Suna looked around, wondering if anyone else noticed the weird skip. Odd. He took a long swig of his beer and ignored it.

Then he felt a tingle in the back of his head. Someone was watching him. He turned, slowly, casually searching for the person. He didn’t see anyone looking for him. He raised an eyebrow in annoyance, turned back—then he saw him. In the back of the crowd, standing several centimeters over many of the people here. Suna felt a tingle again, this time running from the tip of his head all the way down his spine.

They locked eyes and held the stare for a moment, yet in that moment everyone else in the club became irrelevant. Suna saw the message in those eyes. The command. He bit his lip as the man turned and strode into the restroom. He couldn’t make out the person’s features all that well, but his body was already moving to follow him. He was curious. Whether on the court or while courting, he always went after men who posed the greatest danger.

He pushed through the crowd, going after his target. The man had already vanished into the restroom. Suna approached, adjusting his jacket, and confidently swung open the door. As the door opened, the music outside skipped another beat and the light flickered again, though it flickered rhythmically like it was ticking down. Suna walked in slowly, looking over to the figure standing at the end of the room, facing toward the window. Smoke wafted off his cigarette up through the window. The figure didn’t turn around, he stood waiting for the door to close. 

As the door shut, the light finally went out and the figure turned, the warm light of the cigarette illuminating his face. His sharp features accentuated his cunning eyes and soft lips. A fox tattoo ran down his neck to his left shoulder, cut off by his loose black tank. His ears had the same helix piercings in silver, and his hair was looser and wilder than Suna’s. Otherwise, he looked exactly like Suna, like he could be his twin or doppleganger or escaped clone.

“You’re—” Suna started to speak to the stranger, but was cut off immediately.

“Don’t bother. It’s a long story and it gets boring fast. Let’s focus on you right now, Rintarō-kun.”

Suna took a step back from the man, but the other Suna didn’t move. He took another long drag of his cigarette, and set it down by the sink. He didn’t look like he wanted to hurt Suna. At least, not in a bad way. This man had a presence. That attitude was… enticing. He had seen it before in previous partners, but never so early. He had to coax it out, ease them into commanding him. Suna bit his lip.

“Rintarō-kun, lock the door and take off your jacket. There will be no interruptions.”

Suna did as he was told. He glanced at the damp counter and paused. It would be a pain getting his jacket wet. He heard the doppelganger snap his fingers and flinched, then dropped the jacket with a flourish. When he looked over at the man, he had stepped right next to him. The man’s right hand was in his jeans pocket, rolling something around down there. His left hand was on the counter, fingers tapping the concrete. The man was observing Suna’s lips with palpable intent.

“So tell me,” Suna started. “What do you want, Suna-senpai? I-is there something I can do for you?” He blushed when he stuttered. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. It must be how strange the situation was. He tried reassuring himself by thinking this was like a game. He just had to read his opponent and respond. He looked at the other Suna and their eyes met. 

It was lightning fast, but they moved at the same time. The other man pulled his hand out of his pocket and thrust it at the wall next to Suna’s head. Suna sidestepped along the counter, his body pressing against the other man. From where the other man was standing, he could see Suna’s game face, the back of his head in the mirror, and himself moving in for a kiss.

Their lips met forcefully. The senpai pulled back for just a moment, holding Suna’s bottom lip in his teeth and turning, pushing into the kiss as his hands slid along Suna’s side, pushing his turtleneck up. Suna could feel the cold counter against his back and shivered. The man responded by sliding his hands down his waist and lifting him onto the counter. A new song started outside in the club. The muffled music barely trickled in. The bass, however, pulsed through the room, shaking the mirrors and reverberating through the counter under Suna’s ass.

The man’s tongue slid into Suna’s mouth, finding purchase along the little red tongue that coiled against it. Suna’s hands pressed against the man’s body, under his shirt along his abs. His skin was so warm and his muscles so tight. He held on as the man’s right hand worked its way through his hair, while his left hand slid along the inside of his thigh. Yes. Suna felt a ripple of pleasure shoot through his body as wanting filled him. 

As Suna started kissing more intensely, the man’s hand tightened around his hair and pulled him back. The man kept one hand on his hair and the other went around Suna’s thigh to his hip. Suna started to protest, but the man leaned forward and whispered, “Do as you’re told, slut.”

Suna nodded. He felt a trickle of sweat begin on his forehead and his underwear was already getting damp with precum. He held his mouth open, his red lips eager to find something wet.

The senpai pulled his hand forward forcing Suna’s head to lean against the mirror. The thudding music pounded through his head. He almost didn’t hear the command, “Unzip,” and waited a moment before he realized what he heard. Once he started to move his hands to his pants, the man yanked his head forward and swung him off the counter with his other hand. Suna was astonished by the man’s strength. As the man turned his body around, his head drifted next to Suna’s ear and he simply growled, “Punishment.”

With a shove, Suna was pushed against the cold porcelain wall, his foot bumped against the toilet and he nearly fell, but the man caught him and pinned him against the wall. He pulled off Suna’s top and threw it against the floor. His senpai’s hands were then on his neck, warm and strong, the touch of skin against skin. 

The man held him there, choking and kissing him as Suna felt his face turn blue. He felt light and airy. The sensation excited him. He returned the kiss passionately until his chest began to ache. Then, the doppelganger let go. Suna panted, hot and flustered. He didn’t notice the man pulled something from his right pocket until he held it up. It was a ball gag. The man smirked, “Now you have to eat this instead.”

Suna obliged, his eyes darting down to the visible bulge of the man’s cock pressing against his pants. 

Noticing Suna’s hungry look, the man steps closer, his mouth right next to Suna’s ear as he helped fasten the gag. When he spoke, his voice is low and confident. “Bend over.”

Suna obeys, not hesitating for a moment to brace himself on the tank of the toilet. 

“I know you, so remember to snap your fingers if you want this to stop.”

With that, Suna’s pants and underwear are ripped down his legs and the other’s fingers are spreading open his thighs. An autumn breeze slips in through the open window and Suna shivers. Goosebumps crawl over his naked legs and he tries to complain, but the gag stifles it.

Smack!

Alternate Suna slaps Suna’s pale ass in response. Any concern about feeling cold is replaced by the stinging red handprint on his cheek. Well, Suna thought. This guy definitely spanks like a spiker. He can feel himself getting harder, wanting to be pushed and punished and pleasured even more..

“You look so pretty bent over. Stay pretty. Make pretty noises for me.”

One, two, three more smacks follow. Suna whimpers, the gag keeping him from howling in response to the hits. His fingertips are white from the pressure of clinging to the toilet. When the spanking stops, he lets out a low noise through the gag—more sensual than a groan and more anguished than a moan.

“That’s good. Now start behaving.”

As the man’s fingers enter Suna’s ass, the pain is mixed with the rush of warmth and sensation. He can feel hot breath seeping in from the bottom of his shirt, warmth from the duplicate’s palm against his open ass, the tip of his cock rubbing against his belly, and pain. Suna twitches as the digits probe him. His legs shake and his eyes flutter.

“It feels good inside you, worm. Tight. Wet. Willing. But you’re not squirming enough.”

Pain gives way to pleasure as the man pulls his fingers back so he can extend his thumb onto Suna’s taint and caress it. The thumb pressed in firmly at the edge of his taint, then slides backward, moving slowly from side to side. 

A shiver of ecstasy runs down his back as the man’s other hand moves up his back to his head, again grabbing his hair. He pulls Suna’s head back so he can lean forward, index to ring fingers still tucked in his anus, and thumb still stroking his quivering taint. He whispers, “Good behavior deserves good reward. I know what you want, my pretty little fucktoy.”

With that, the alternate Suna pulled his hand out and squatted down. Suna started to whimper, pleading for more touch. He heard the man shush him, as his hands cupped his hips and he kissed his asshole, digging his soft lips closer and closer until…

Suna’s back convulsed and his hands slid down the toilet tank as he replanted his feet and moaned, tears forming in his eyes. The man’s wet pink muscle wriggled up Suna’s throbbing anus and his right hand moved back to the perineum, thumb on the taint and fingers kneading Suna’s balls.

Yes, yes more! Suna thought, his teeth bearing into the gag. Precum painted his belly as his body shook side to side. The man’s tongue felt like it was stretching through his whole body. Warm wet comfort tingled through the young man’s extremities.

Then the older Suna pulled out, spanking Suna again. A yelp barely escaped through the gag, inaudible against the thrum of music outside.

“You like that, you lazy dog? You want to sit there while I do all the work?”

Smack! Smack! Two more slaps that nearly sent Suna to his knees. His vision was blurry from tears and little bumps prickled their way along his clammy legs again without the man’s touch.

“Huh, what’s that? My useless dog wants to get on all fours now?”

Suna carefully pried himself off the toilet and planted his hands on the ground. He made sure his legs were wide apart.

“Look at me.”

Suna turned, his lips and cheeks were wet. He looked through blurry eyes at the man towering above him and watched as he unzipped, pulling out his thick cock. Precum glistened off the tip and it tilted up when the man caught Suna looking at it.

“That’s right. My dirty cock-pocket is going to prove his use to me.”

First, the man spat in his hand and rubbed it in Suna’s ass. It was plenty wet already. Second, the man beckoned for Suna to look down. When Suna averted his gaze, it was time for the third act. With a firm shove, he was in.

Suna moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. His cock squirted out more hot fluid onto his belly. He wanted to feel the man’s cum in his hands. In his mouth. In his ass.

“Yeah, take it you slut!” 

With each thrust, Suna had to tense his refined muscles to keep himself steady. His ass was engulfed in flame. Stinging ass cheeks, quivering taint, insides parting as the slick cock pushed farther with each thrust. Suna could barely think anymore. His only thought was more on repeat. He burned for the man’s seed to fill his ass.

“Good toy. You look so good down there.” The man stepped forward, moving one hand along Suna’s side as he slid his other hand to the back of Suna’s neck. “That perfect ass feels so firm. But I want to hear my little slut being grateful for this gift.” With that, he loosened the strap and let Suna spit out the gag.

Suna gulped in the cold air of the room and coughed, then turned his head to the man and groaned out, “Please daddy, I want more.”

The man laughed, then grabbed Suna by his sides and shoved himself even farther in.

Suna howled in ecstasy. That was it! He felt his body get lighter. His ass and cock shuddered in equal measure. Another thrust, again the same electric sensation. His ass belonged to this man. The other Suna had not just found his g-spot, but had conquered it, planted his flag there, built a home, and razed it to the ground.

“You touch me better than anyone I’ve met.” Suna babbled, his voice cracking as he shuddered.

“That’s right, you little coward. This is the best you’ve had because,” he paused to squeeze and twist Suna’s aching balls, relishing the little yelp that followed. “I know what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

Suna couldn’t think of a response while his mind was so occupied with ecstasy, so all he said was “Fuck.”

“Learn to speak. Don’t just whine like a dog. Tell me what you want and I’ll make it delicious.”

“Your cock,” he panted. “In my mouth.”

“Deal.”

With that, the shaggier wilder Suna pulled out of the young middle blocker’s ass, pants around his ankles, and grinned. His cock was so slick and hard. As Suna turned, still on his hands and knees, the man’s member twitched. Then the red dripping head was gone inside Suna’s hungry mouth.

As he sucked, his tongue twirling around the cock like a dancer around a pole, he could feel his own cock throb. He wanted to cum so badly. The more the man berated him, the more he wanted to empty himself onto the floor and lay crumpled next to his sexual liberator.

The man moaned and buried his hands in Suna’s hair, tussling it, caressing it, pulling it. As Suna sucked, the older Suna finally became dumb with ecstasy. He repeated only the words “fuck” and “slut.” The throbbing member stiffened, then released spurts of warmth inside the young man’s face. His doppelganger shouted in joy, nearly ripping Suna’s hair out. 

As Suna swallowed, he took in his surroundings. The man was panting, his face red and eyes glazed over. They could hear the music again. A new track had started and its bass was faster, broken apart into punchy triplets. Suna started to get up when the other Suna put his hand down onto his head and looked at him.

“Did you swallow?”

“Yes.”

“What a slut. Now ask permission before you get up.”

“May I get up?”

“No, not permission for that.” The man leaned down and cupped his hand under Suna’s sharp chin. He was still panting, but his eyes had that hungry look again. “Permission to get off.”

Suna blushed. He bit his lip and looked up at the man. He looked so different to Suna now. The energy, confidence, and disheveled look—Suna recalled that’s what his ex said he looked like on the court. Powerful. Suna wanted that. He wanted to take this man’s power. He swallowed again, the taste of his seed stood on his tongue.

“May I get off, daddy?”

In an instant, the man was on top of him and the two were writhing together on the floor. Suna didn’t care how cold or filthy it was. All he wanted was to taste this man, to take this man and let himself be taken.

Lips against lips. Lips against flesh. Bodies intertwining. Sweat, precum, saliva. Hands everywhere.

“Fuck me,” said Suna, quietly at first, then louder. And louder. The alternate Suna’s hands swept from the base of his balls up to his shaft, gripping his cock and stroking it. Louder. Then the duplicate’s lips were on Suna’s nipples, teeth gripping the tip and pulling. Louder! The lips went downward, tongue tracing down Suna’s abs, traversing his happy trail down to his cock, settling at last on Suna’s cock.

“Fuck me!” Suna threw his head back and moaned. Tears welled up in his eyes so rolled back that he couldn’t see. He could barely hear himself. All senses paled before the vigorous sensation of his other self’s mouth working his cock. 

For a moment, Suna felt he was about to cum, but the man moved farther back to the base of his shaft, nearly choking on cock. He moaned in agony. He felt his hands get pinned down to the floor beside his hips. The man held him there under his control as he moved back to the head, tongue dancing over the tip.

Suna’s body rippled. He felt it in the base of his neck and down at his toes simultaneously. He shuddered, his voice rising to a crescendo as his balls finally emptied and cum shot out into the man’s mouth. 

The man swallowed and let go of Suna’s wrists.

Suna lay powerless on the ground. His body felt so light, as if all his muscles had gone out with his cum. Laying there, eyes closed, he could feel the cold floor again and the light shake of dancing and music. He could even notice the light flickering overhead. The only evidence he could still move was the occasional twitch and the swift breathing. 

He finally managed to turn his head, curious to see how his doppelganger was feeling. But he wasn’t there. Suna jolted up, searching the room for any sign of the man. The door was still closed and locked. The window was too small to crawl out of.

There was only one thing remaining of the stranger—a ball gag laying next to the toilet.

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend wrote my best friend this fanfiction for $30


End file.
